A Winter-tastic Adventure
by Parent12D
Summary: After a magical side effect from ice cream, Andrew and Alex along with Mandy get sent to an icy mountain. Sam and Chaosky find out what the meaning of the ice cream is and how they can get the three of them back to Beverly Hills. Will Andrew, Alex and Mandy make it back to Beverly Hills? Find out now! Rated T for safety.


**Hello readers out there! I have her for you another new story idea that I developed for this series!**

 **Now here are a couple of notices:**

 **First of all, this story is a winter/snow/ice themed kind of story, sort of like a previous story I did 'Fun in the Snow'. Unlike that one however, this story will have a bit more of a plot to it. Just to let you know.**

 **As for the story, here is the summary; After Andrew and Alex get sent to an icy mountain wearing parkas due to an special brand of ice cream they had magically sent the two of them there. The two of them find Mandy, who was also sent to the same icy mountain from the same type of ice cream. The three of them decided to stick together while Sam and Chaosky find out a way on getting them back to Beverly Hills, hoping that they don't freeze to death.**

 **Another thing, I have wanted to do a story where Mandy plays a major role and with her redeemed personality as well, along with showing just how her friendship with the happy couple is maintaining. To be honest, I've been meaning to do this kind of story and now I'm finally gotten to it.**

 **One last thing, this story will start off by focusing on Mandy and showing her being sent to the icy mountain before Andrew and Alex are shown being sent there afterwards. Just so you aren't surprised at all.**

 **Well enough with the notice, let's just start this story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills; it was warm, it was sunny and it was the perfect day to be at a cool off party with ice cream for dessert. We begin at the house that belongs to none other than Mandy, who was getting ready to head to a party herself. Truth be told, ever since she redeemed herself, she actually felt good about herself, and she was much nicer to the gang, to the point where she became friends with them. Wearing a purple bikini, in which purple was her signature color, and she was wearing sunglasses, she grabbed her purse and went into the freezer to grab a box of ice cream to bring to the party; this ice cream was Mr. Frosty's Iceland brand of ice cream, and it has some strange side effects. The side effects will be shown in a minute. As she grabbed the ice cream, she then went to the front door as her mother was waiting in the living room for her to leave.

"Hey mom," Mandy started. "I'm heading to that party that my two friends Caitlin and Dominique are throwing today. I'll be back in a while."

"Alright Mandy," Her mom said. "Stay safe and have a good time."

"Okay, thanks mom," Mandy opened the door and walked out. "See you in a bit."

"Have fun," Mandy's mom said.

After she said that, Mandy closed the door and left her house. She then started to walk to the house the party was being held when a thought came to her mind.

 _Hmmm… I wonder if I should invite Andrew and the others to come…_ Mandy thought.

Mandy has gotten closer with the gang since she redeemed herself and became friends with the others. She also seemed to have more respect for Andrew now than she did when he first came to Beverly Hills. Andrew has been getting along with Mandy too, knowing that she changed. The same goes for Alex and the others, even Clover. It was at this point where Mandy was convinced that the gang, along with Caitlin and Dominique, as the closest friends she ever made. She even started getting closer to Andrew, to the point where she saw him as almost like a brother figure, as Andrew has helped Mandy out when she needed it because she became nicer to them. It was that moment that Mandy concluded that she should invite Andrew and the others.

 _It's settled. I'm going to invite Andrew and the others to come to this party…_ Mandy nodded to herself in determination as she then headed to the house that belong to the gang.

Before she could even start walking again, she noticed the ice cream she was holding was shaking all so suddenly.

 _Is this suppose to happen?_ Mandy wondered as the ice cream then unleashed some colorful mist in the air that surrounded Mandy. She was then getting concerned and before she could cry for help, she ended up disappearing in the blink of an eye, being transported to some unknown location which will be revealed in a bit…

 **MEANWHILE…**

At the house that belongs to the super spies, it was revealed that the gang was just kicking back and relaxing. It was also revealed that Clover was out for a while, as she was attending a party that was thrown by Robert and the couple decided to spend time at the party together, so they were both occupied. This left Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex, who were just watching TV on a warm sunny day. It was then something came to Andrew's mind.

"Hey guys, something just occurred to me," Andrew started. "Do you think Mandy's attending a party today or something?"

"Probably," Chaosky guessed. "After all it is the perfect day for such."

"Do you think she'd invite us to go with her," Andrew wondered.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "Let's just hope that if she does, she invites all four of us."

"Well keep in mind that Mandy had changed too," Andrew reminded them. "So I'm certain that she'd invite Alex this time if she does invite us."

"That's a good point." Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah."

Alex, who was snuggling with Andrew, was getting hungry and was in the mood for some ice cream.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some ice cream," Alex said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Andrew said as Alex went into the kitchen.

Andrew was wondering if he should accompany her, seeing that he felt like they could share some ice cream together. After thinking, Andrew went into the kitchen too, letting Sam and Chaosky know as they reacted to his comment as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex went to the freezer and went to grab out the Mr. Frosty's Iceland brand of ice cream. She was about to grab it but it then started shaking, getting her to feel concerned about this. Andrew having entered the kitchen noticed this as he then asked.

"Hey Alex, is something wrong babe?"

Alex turned to face Andrew before asking.

"Andy, has that happened before," She asked as she pointed to the ice cream that was shaking. Andrew noticed this and this left him feeling skeptical.

"That's never happened before." Andrew noticed as the box of ice cream stopped shaking and a magical colorful mist came out and it then surrounded the happy couple.

"Andrew, what's going on," Alex asked, starting to get nervous.

"I don't know but we better brace ourselves in case something happens," Andrew brought Alex close and hugged her tightly, resulting in her hugging him in an equally tight manner. The mist then caused Andrew and Alex to be lifted off the ground.

"WOAH," Andrew was shocked. Before either of them could shout for help, the two of them vanished, leaving the box of ice cream behind in the process.

"Hey guys, is something wrong," Chaosky entered the kitchen and saw that they were gone. "Andrew? Alex?"

"Chaosky is something wrong," Sam came into the kitchen afterwards.

"It's Andrew and Alex, they're gone," Chaosky said as Sam then noticed Andrew and Alex weren't there anymore.

"Well we better search the house and find them," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "Let's roll."

The two of them split up and started searching the entire house in order to find Andrew and Alex…

* * *

 **IN SOME ICY MOUNTAIN SOMEWHERE…**

We now focus on some cold snowy location somewhere on an icy mountain, where the ground was covered in snow and it was brutally cold, not to mention the night sky and the northern lights which made for a beautiful scene to make up for the harsh cold climate. Suddenly, coming from the sky was a pink portal and falling from it was Andrew and Alex as they were now dressed in winter gear, or to be more precise, they were wearing warm parkas with spiked shoes and gloves. Andrew's parka was blue and Alex's parka was yellow, which matched their signature colors. After they got onto the ground, they then recollected themselves and noticed they were in a new location.

"H-Hey Andrew," Alex was shivering. "I suddenly feel cold all of a sudden."

"Yeah, me too…" Andrew was shivering too, but was more focused on where they were. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

Before Alex could say anything, two wooden mallets fell from the sky, landing on Andrew's head, resulting in a clonking sound as Andrew fell onto the ground, the hammers beside him as Alex notice this and rushed to him.

"Andrew," Alex kneeled down and placed her hands on him. "Andy, are you okay sweetie?"

A few second later, Andrew shook his head and sat up.

"Oooo, I should be fine," Andrew placed his hand on his head. "Thanks Allie."

"Allie," Alex blushed.

"What, it's a new nickname I came up with for you," Andrew commented. "Especially since you call me Andy all the time."

"Good point babe," Alex then noticed the mallets. "Where did these mallets come from?"

"I have no idea, but something tells me that we should keep these for emergencies," Andrew and Alex grabbed them and kept it on them. "Anyway, are we on some type of Icy Mountain?"

"I think so," Alex was thinking to herself and noticed the night sky. "Hey, the sky looks beautiful babe."

"Yeah I know sweet cheeks," Andrew was admiring it along with Alex. "It's amazing that we get to see the Northern Lights this close."

"Uh huh," Alex was still shivering. "Still it's so cold here, I feel like I'm freeze."

"Cuddling up with me and I'll keep you warm babe," Andrew suggested as Alex did just that.

"Andy, how will we get out of here and get back to Beverly Hills," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know Allie, but I'm going to contact Sam and inform her on this situation we got into," Andrew took out his compowder and started to contact Sam back at the house, as Alex was hugging Andrew in a tight manner to keep herself warm, and hopefully keep Andrew warm too. Andrew activated his compowder and the call was being made now…

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky panted as he went back into the kitchen along with Sam, who was panting as well. "I checked the entire house and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Neither can I Chaosky," Sam panted as well. "I've checked the whole house and they're nowhere to be found."

"So… so where could they be then?" Chaosky asked after they both caught their breathes.

Before Sam could say anything, Sam's compowder went off.

"Wonder who that could be," Sam wondered as she got out her compowder and opened it up. She noticed it was Andrew calling her as she then accepted the call. Andrew and Alex was shown wearing parkas as they were wondering what was going on.

"Sam, can you hear me," Andrew spoke.

"Andrew and Alex," Sam asked as Chaosky got onto her shoulder. "Where the heck are you and what's going on?"

"We'd like to know that too, but unfortunately," Andrew started. "I don't."

"Well what happened with the ice cream," Chaosky then asked. "And how did you get to such a frozen wasteland while wearing parkas anyway?"

"I think this has something to do with the ice cream Alex was trying to get," Andrew commented. "It might have sent us to this icy location."

Sam checked the fridge and got out the ice cream box they were talking about, seeing it was no longer magical and it lost its power. Chaosky inspected the box and was shocked as a result.

"Oh my, this ice cream is magical," Chaosky was bewildered.

"I think I should send this to WOOHP, maybe they can provide us with a way to bring you two back," Sam stated. "In the meantime, I suggest you two keep warm and don't freeze to death."

"You got it Sammy," Alex cried out.

"Yeah we'll keep warm Sam," Andrew said afterwards.

"Okay, talk to you guys soon." Chaosky said.

"Alright, talk to you two later," Andrew said.

"Got it," Sam then hung up as she put her compowder away. "Chaosky I'm going to send a sample of this to Jerry for analysis okay?"

"Go right ahead." Chaosky said.

Sam left the kitchen to take care of business for a minute.

"I hope those two stay safe," Chaosky commented to himself as he went back into the living room…

* * *

Back at the icy mountain, Andrew and Alex decided to take a look around to see what they can find in this barren ice cold location. After spending some time searching, the two of them stumbled upon what appeared to be someone frozen in ice.

"Hey Andy, look," Alex pointed to the frozen person. The person was revealed to be none other than Mandy, who was still wearing her bikini, although her panties and her bra was now as fuzzy as a pair of fuzzy slippers. Needless to say she was freezing just by looking at her. Andrew recognized the person.

"Woah, that's Mandy," Andrew concluded.

"Mandy? How did she get here," Alex asked.

"I don't know but something tells me we should help her," Andrew approached the frozen Mandy along with Alex. "We have to get her out of this ice."

"But how are we going to do that babe," Alex asked.

"We can use this," Andrew showed the wooden mallet from before. "I just hope these mallets work. Let's go for it babe."

"Right behind you honey," Alex got out her mallet to as the both of them started hammering the ice, hoping it'd break and free Mandy. It took a couple of minutes before the ice finally shatter, causing Mandy to regain conscious as a result. She was shivering as she had no idea what had happened.

"Brrrrrrrrr…" Mandy shivered. "W-W-W-What's going on…?"

"Mandy, you're okay," Andrew said as Mandy then noticed Andrew and Alex right in front of her wearing parkas.

"Andrew? And Alex," Mandy asked while her teeth were chattering. "What's going on, where am I, and how did you guys get here?"

"It's a bit of a story, but first off I can tell that you're freezing in that bikini," Andrew said.

"Yes," Mandy continued shivering.

"No need to worry, I think I have the thing to help keep you warm," Andrew went and got out an extra parka that he had on him, which looked just like the one Andrew and Alex were wearing, only it was purple, to match Mandy's signature color. Andrew gave her the parka. "Put this on, it'll keep you warm."

"Th-thank you Andrew," Mandy took the parka and put it on, feeling a bit more warm and cozy than before. "Thanks for the parka."

"No problem Mandy, now I think I should ask you an important question," Andrew got her full attention. "How did you get here?"

Alex made a gesture showing she was just as curious.

"I don't know. All I was doing was heading to a party when suddenly, this colorful mist ended up bringing me here in this frosty wasteland," Mandy explained, still shivering. "The mist came from a box of ice cream I was bringing."

This got Andrew's attention as he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of ice cream was it," Andrew asked.

"Do you remember Mandy," Alex asked too, raising an eyebrow as well.

"I happen to have it right here," Mandy showed them the box of ice cream. "This is the ice cream that caused me to be sent here."

Andrew inspected it and was shocked.

"WOAH! That's the same ice cream brand that sent _us_ here as well," Andrew said.

"Say wuh?" Mandy was confused.

"It's true, the same kind of ice cream unleashed the same colored mist that sent you to this place and we got sent here as well," Alex said.

"We contacted Sam to find out how to get us out of here but it'll take a bit," Andrew explained. "We were just taking a look around and then we saw you in a block of ice. Alex and I were the ones that got you out of there."

Mandy was flabbergasted by this realization.

"You guys found me frozen and you ended up saving me," Mandy questioned.

"Well the way you put it that way, yes actually," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

Mandy then ended up hugging Andrew as a result.

"I'm so happy that we are friends," Mandy admitted. "Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Mandy," Andrew said in a comforting manner.

"Hey Andrew, I think we should find somewhere where we can warm up," Alex said. "Like maybe we can wait in an ice cave and start a fire to warm us up."

"Good idea babe," Andrew said as he then faced Mandy. "Mandy I think you should stick with us, so you can keep warm and we can wait until Sam contacts us again."

"Good idea," Mandy was shivering still. "I think it'd be best if I stick with you guys and head back to Beverly Hills with you two."

"Exactly," Andrew nodded. "Now let's go."

"Got it Andrew," Mandy got out of hugging Andrew.

"Let's go Alex," Andrew said to his girlfriend.

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex winked at him causing him to wink back. The three of them went to find an ice cave somewhere where they can make a fire and hopefully warm up from this icy cold climate…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were watching some more TV while they were waiting for a response back from WOOHP.

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky started to ask. "You think they have analyzed that ice cream?"

"I'm not sure right now, but Jerry said that he'd contact me once he finds out what is in that ice cream," Sam explained.

"I see," Chaosky said. "But still, do you think Andrew and Alex are keeping warm?"

"I hope so," Sam stated. "I hope the two of them are okay."

"Me too Sammy." Chaosky nodded in agreement.

It was then Sam's compowder went off.

"That must be Jerry," Sam took out her compowder.

"Well let's see what he found out," Chaosky said.

"Right," Sam then accepted the call

Jerry's hologram was shown as he started speaking.

"Ah Sam, and Chaosky, I have good news; WOOHP found out what was in that ice cream," Jerry started. "It's a very special compound that is capable of doing all sorts of magical stuff."

"Do we know what kind of compound it is," Chaosky asked.

"We're not certain, in fact this compound is so unique, it's rarely found in any place of the world," Jerry explained. "Apparently it has only been given to certain ice cream corporations who add the compound in as a side effect."

"In any case Jer, do you have a way to bring back Andrew and Alex from the icy region they're at currently," Sam asked.

"WOOHP is currently working on that as we speak," Jerry stated. "But it'll take at least an hour or so to be finished."

"Alright," Sam said.

"I'll contact you again when it's ready," Jerry stated.

"Okay, thanks Jerry," The call then ended as Sam started to contact Andrew. "Looks like we should contact Andrew and tell him what we got."

"Good idea," Chaosky nodded as Sam went ahead and contacted Andrew…

* * *

Speaking of which, the three of them found an icy cave after all and they were starting to make a fire to keep warm. Once it was made, the three of them huddled up to get warm.

"Well I think this'll keep us warm for the time being," Andrew said.

"I really hope so too," Alex agreed.

"Hey guys," Mandy started to ask. "When are we going to hear from Sammy again?"

"I'm pretty sure we should hear from her at any time now," Andrew stated.

"I hope she can get us out of here," Mandy shivered. "It's cold and I feel like my mascara is freezing into ice…"

Before Andrew could say anything, his compowder went off as he got it out.

"That must be Sam," Andrew took out his blue compowder as Mandy noticed it.

"Wow, that's a cool looking contact device Andrew," Mandy complimented.

"Yeah, thanks Mandy," Andrew accepted the call as Sam's image appeared along with Chaosky.

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, did you find out anything," Andrew asked.

"Well we…" She stopped suddenly when she noticed Mandy was with them. "Is that Mandy?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"Woah, how did she get there with you two," Chaosky asked.

"Well we found her in a block of ice," Andrew said. "Apparently she got sent here by the same ice cream that sent us here."

"Yeah, so she's sticking with us," Alex spoke.

"In any case, we found out something about the ice cream." Sam said.

"What did you find out?"

"Let me explain."

Sam spent the next few minutes explaining to them exactly what she was given.

"…and therefore, it'll be an hour before we can get you guys out of there." Sam finished her explanation.

"Alright, so until then, we wait in this ice cave," Andrew said.

"And I think it'd be a good idea if Mandy accompanies them went being sent back to Beverly Hills," Chaosky said. "We can trust her, she was redeemed.

"Good point," Sam then said to Mandy. "Mandy, do us a favor and stick with Andrew and Alex until we get you three out of there."

"Got it Sam," Mandy said.

"Keep her with you two okay," Sam said to Andrew and Alex.

"You got it Sam," Andrew said with Alex nodding in agreement. "Hope to hear from you in an hour."

"Great, see you then," Chaosky said.

"Okay," Andrew said as the call then ended and Andrew put his compowder away.

"So Andrew, does this mean we should wait here to be rescued," Mandy asked.

"Yes Mandy," Andrew nodded.

"So what shall we do until then," Mandy wondered.

"I guess we can just kick back and keep warm in this ice cave," Andrew suggested. "Maybe cuddling together might help to keep us even warmer."

"You said it babe," Alex was all over it as she was already snuggling with Andrew.

"You sure we should snuggle together," Mandy was skeptical. "Should we all snuggle together?"

"Of course Mandy, we trust you not to do anything," Andrew said.

"Besides, we want to keep you warm too." Alex added.

"Okay," Mandy approached them and lied down on Andrew's left side, as Alex was on his right side. "This feels comfortable in all honesty."

"It sure is," Andrew admitted.

"Andy," Alex got his attention. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Allie."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling together. Mandy who was snuggling near Andrew on the other side then needed to tell him something.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Mandy?"

"Thank you for earlier," Mandy thanked him. "Thank you for saving me from that ice. I wouldn't have made it if you two didn't show up. No one would have noticed I was gone."

"Mandy, it was nothing," Andrew comforted her. "We couldn't leave you out here like this. We know you are a whole new person with a nicer personality."

"Yeah Mandy," Alex agreed. "Don't ever hesitate to ask us for help if you need it."

Mandy felt the need to smile as she then said.

"Thank you guys," Mandy thanked them. "You guys are the best."

"No problem Mandy," Andrew said. "We'll get out of this together, one way or another."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with Andrew.

After a few moments, the three of them stretched their legs out and they slowly started dozing off…

* * *

An hour has passed as we are now focused on the super spies' house again. Chaosky and Sam were still watching TV, getting really bored at that point. It was then Sam's compowder finally went off as she got it out. Making no comments, she opened it and accepted the call as Jerry once again started speaking.

"Good news you two, the product that'll get Andrew and Alex back home is ready," Jerry stated.

"Have it sent to the location they're at," Sam said. "I sent you the exact location via GPS system."

"I'll transport it to them right away," Jerry said before hanging up.

"Let's notify Andrew that the product is on its way," Sam told Chaosky.

"Right," Chaosky nodded as Sam went and contacted Andrew again…

In the Ice cave, the fire is still going as we now see that Andrew, Alex and Mandy were sleeping together in such a very cute manner. So heartwarming. Well anyway, they were sleeping until Andrew's compowder went off, causing them all to jump and get alert as Andrew found out it was his compowder. Making no comments, Andrew accepted the call as Sam then spoke.

"Hey guys, your ticket out of there should be arriving at any moment," Sam said.

"Yeah, you'll be out of there in no time," Chaosky said.

"Alright, thanks you guys," Andrew said as the call ended and Mandy asked.

"What is our ticket out of here anyway?" Mandy wondered.

Before anything could be said, a bottle was teleported into the cave and slowly descended down via parachute. Once Andrew grabbed it Mandy wondered what it was.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, it's some kind of potion," Andrew opened the bottle and some liquid was spewed out, forming into a portal. "That must be our ticket out of here."

"Alright, come on Mandy, let's go," Alex said.

"You got it," Mandy said.

The three of them went through the portal and were being sent right back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

Back in Beverly Hills, or rather in the super spies' house, we see Sam and Chaosky sitting on the couch, when suddenly, coming through a random portal, Andrew, Alex and Mandy landed on the ground, as Sam and Chaosky were thrilled to see them back.

"Hey guys, you're okay!" They both said together.

"Of course we're alright," Andrew said. "We stuck together."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be out of that frozen wasteland," Mandy said. "I don't need this parka anymore."

She took off her parka, resulting in Andrew and Alex doing the same.

"I'm happy that my mascara and make up didn't completely freeze up," Mandy said. "Tell me, don't I still look glamorous?"

"Uh sure Mandy," Andrew said. "You look just as gorgeous as Clover, and Alex."

"Thanks Andrew." Mandy thanked him.

"You're welcome Mandy." Andrew said.

"Oh Andrew," Alex was starting to speak romantically to her boyfriend. "I'm happy that I was with you."

"Oh Alex, I'm happy that I was with my beautiful angel too," Andrew said. "The best angel I ever gotten."

"Oh baby," Alex sounded seductive now. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The moment they said that did it cue the happy couple to engage in a French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a romantic and sexual manner, all while they were making the noises from kissing, enjoying every moment of this. Mandy was watching them suck mouths and truth be told, it really made her feel happy, to see them in a strong relationship. Mandy sometimes wish that she'd have a boyfriend that was as nice and sweet as Andrew was. Despite this, she was perfectly fine with them being a couple and with having Andrew as a close friend of hers. It was then Mandy remembered something, from right before she got sent to that ice mountain.

"Oh hey guys, I just remembered something," Mandy got their attention getting Andrew and Alex to stop kissing. "I was heading to a party before I got sent to that mountain and I had really wanted to know if you guys would like to come."

The four of them were quite shocked by this, but they seemed happy nonetheless.

"We're perfectly fine with that Mandy," Andrew said.

"Yeah," The other three agreed.

"Hey, where's Clover," Mandy asked. "I had wanted to invite her so the two of us could talk about fashion and stuff together."

"Sorry Mandy but Clover is already at a party with her boyfriend," Sam stated. "But we are more than willing to go."

"Yeah, we can still have a good time even if Clover is occupied at this time," Andrew said.

"You guys mean that," Mandy wondered.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Thanks you guys," Mandy thanked them. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You got it," Sam said. "Come on guys we have a party to go to."

"Right behind you Sammy," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Andrew and Alex said together as they all then left the house, closing the door behind them and locking it on the way out. We then heard Andrew and Alex speak.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

More kissing noises were heard as they left the house to go to a party. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning this is the end of the story now folks…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY THAT I DID!**

 **NOW I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE ALL THRILLED THAT MANDY IS STARTING TO WARM UP TO THE GANG NOW, ESPECIALLY ANDREW! THAT WAS THE WHOLE PURPOSE TO HER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN AN EARIER STORY, SO SHE WOULDN'T BE LEFT OUT AND SHE WOULDN'T ACT LIKE A JERK TO THE GANG! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED MANDY'S PERSONALITY IN THIS STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER NEW STORY SOON! IT MIGHT BE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, OR NOT, BUT I'M PLANNING ON DOING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SOMETIME SOON I HOPE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! OH, AND PS, FOR THOSE THAT ARE WONDERING IF MANDY SHOULD BE TRUSTED WITH KNOWING THE SECRET OF THE GANG BEING SPIES, I MIGHT WORK THAT INTO A FUTURE STORY THAT I MIGHT DO, BUT IT WON'T BE FOR A WHILE! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL WORK ON A NEW STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, SO TUNE IN UNTIL THE NEXT STORY COMES EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, HOW DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL AND WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS MANDY'S PERSONALITY.**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL THAT I GOT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
